


Artistas

by orphan_account



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Ambition, Brothers, Brotp, Cigarettes, Creative crisis, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, Frustration, Gay Panic, Lies, M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, Modern Era, Musical Instruments, My First AO3 Post, Relationship(s), Sexual Confusion, Sexuality Crisis, Singing, Slow Burn, WangXian Week 2019, Work In Progress, cliches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wei WuXian es un escritor que pasa por una crisis creativa, conoce a Lan Zhan, un músico talentoso que le ayuda a terminar su obra.





	Artistas

 

 

> _Martes noche_
> 
> * * *

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> Está totalmente distraído, había dejado los escritos olvidados en la mesa y ahora se mantiene observando por la ventana, sigue con la vista a cualquier transeúnte que le llame mínimamente la atención.
> 
> La noche se había hecho en la ciudad y aunque el día estuvo soleado ahora el cielo se había llenado de unas pesadas nubes oscuras amenazadoras.
> 
> Da un suspiro cargado de un duro pesar mentalizado de que hoy tampoco iba a poder escribir. Había vuelto a fracasar.  
> Alcanza con desgana el calendario cercano a la mesa de trabajo y tacha el día "17 de febrero" después cuenta con cierta pena los días desde que comenzó su bloqueo. Un total de trece días.  
> Da un último vistazo a la calle casi sin vida y se levanta del suelo, se coloca su abrigo y sale fuera del piso.  
> Vive en la última planta de un edificio sin ascensor así que pesadamente baja las escaleras con destino a la avenida.  
> El clima es frío y parece que está a punto de llover aún así Wei Wuxian va calle abajo metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo negro.  
> Piensa una vez más como alguien como él, bueno en todas las artes, puede tener un bloqueo creativo durante tanto tiempo, no es como si nunca hubiese tenido uno pero cuando tiene que entregar la obra dentro de tres meses a la editorial realmente se agobió, a penas había comenzado el escrito.
> 
> Sus amigos le habían dicho un par de semanas atrás que dejase de preocuparse, era un tipo inteligente con gran imaginación y muchas salidas así que podría terminar la obra sin problemas aún así y aunque lo intentase no estaba inspirado.  
> Sus anteriores obras eran experiencias de cuando era aún más joven, personajes inspirados en él y en sus problemas de juventud. Ahora rondaba los 24 y la presión del éxito le agobiaba.
> 
> Mira el cielo cuando las gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer con furia, permanece como un estúpido allí durante unos segundos concentrándose en los fríos goterones que caen sobre su cara.
> 
> \- ¿Porqué simplemente no puedo?- susurra para si antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo
> 
> Piensa en volver a casa pero estar allí dentro le asfixia así que decide ir calle abajo aunque la lluvia caiga sobre él, aún no se ha despejado y siente que si llega al piso su compañero le volverá a bombardear con preguntas sobre su estado. Simplemente ahora no tiene ánimos para ir de nuevo al apartamento y tener que lidiar con su amigo de nuevo.  
> Camina bajo los tejado protegiéndose del agua en vano.
> 
> Decide entrar en cualquier lugar hasta que escampe, él sabe que cerca hay una pequeña cafetería en la que se puede quedar hasta entonces.  
> Corre por tres calles hasta dar con el sitio, un local minimalista muy bien presentado, luminoso por dentro aunque huele a tabaco.
> 
> Wei entra dejando un leve rastro de agua en el suelo, se despoja de su abrigo empapado y lo coloca en el perchero cercano. Se sienta en la barra esperando paciente, al cabo de unos segundos aparece una camarera.
> 
> _ Buenas noches señor ¿Qué desea tomar?
> 
> \- Tráigame algo fuerte- dijo apartando la carta de bebidas- pero que sea cortito
> 
> La chica asiente y se desliza de un lado a otro mezclando bebidas. Wei vuelve a pensar en que puede hacer para superar su problema porque verdaderamente está jodido, necesita tener el libro terminado en tres meses y la idea sobre la que escribe le parece horrible. Suspira pesado.
> 
> \- Aquí tiene- la muchacha le acerca un vasito con una bebida cristalina
> 
> \- ¿Qué se supone es que?- pregunta Wei aburrido deseoso de hablar con alguien
> 
> \- Es sonrisa del emperador, no encontrarás algo igual en ningún sitio
> 
> El hombre entiende que la conversación se acaba ahí y se lleva a los labios el líquido cuando la chica se aparta. El sabor es fuerte y hace que su garganta arda con el primer trago, espera unos segundo hasta que vuelve a tragar la bebida, esta vez no le molesta tanto y siente el sabor amargo y delicioso del vino. Nunca había probado algo así y le gusta.
> 
> Rápidamente Wei Wuxian termina la primera copa y enseguida demanda más, la chica veloz le sirve un segundo shot, está vez el pelinegro se lo bebé de un solo trago.
> 
> \- Cuidado señor, esto es muy fuerte debe beber con cuidado- advierte la chica al otro lado de la barra
> 
> \- sí, sí- asiente- ahora sirve más- ordena, la chica hace un mohín y obedece, el cliente es lo primero.
> 
> A la sexta copa el hombre para, estaba comenzando a marearse, supo parar a tiempo por dos razones: la primera porque debía volver a casa y seguramente debería llamar a Jiang Cheng para que le recogiese y posiblemente le regañaría, la segunda era porque emborracharse un martes a las diez de la noche completamente solo era muy patético.
> 
> El local comienza a llenarse de gente, personas mucho más jóvenes que Wei Wuxian, le extraña que les dejaran entrar al bar.
> 
> \- ¿No va a decirles nada por entrar? Son menores- arrastra todas y cada una de las palabras por culpa de la sonrisa del emperador
> 
> \- Hoy es entrada libre- explica la muchacha mientras limpia la barra- hay un pequeño concierto y pueden entrar pero no beber claro
> 
> El muchacho asiente, no tenía nada que hacer así que se quedaría a ver. No quería volver a casa y tener que lidiar con su fracaso.
> 
> Un par de minutos después, el escenario del rincón se ilumina y otra camarera sube a presentar, Wei Wuxian no escucha porque está distraído colgando todas la llamadas que Jiang Cheng le hace.
> 
> Al escenario iluminado con una tenue luz azulada se sube un hombre aparentemente de la misma edad que Wei Ying, el tipo tiene un porte elegante y recto totalmente vestido de blanco, al pelinegro le quita el habla.  
> El recién llegado se sienta en la banca del piano tras saludar y ajusta el micrófono a la altura de sus labios.
> 
> En un momento las notas comienzan a sonar con maestranza y gusto, la voz no tarda en llegar, a Wei Wuxian se le cae la baba al escuchar la voz aterciopelada del cantante. Su voz es suave y parece que te mece con mimo, tiene un dominio preciso y carismático.  
> El pelinegro se autonombra fan número uno.
> 
> El piano sigue sonando y la voz sigue retumbando en las paredes del local, es angelical, totalmente hermoso, la voz y los gestos de su cara al cantar.  
> Entiende porque había aparecido tanta gente a verlo. El chico tiene talento.
> 
> El móvil de Wei vuelve a sonar y lo ignora envuelto en la dulce voz que escucha desde el otro lado del local.  
> Tras unas tres canciones el muchacho deja el piano, se despide y baja del escenario por donde había entrado.
> 
> Wei Wuxian siente curiosidad y no quiere irse a casa sin saber quien es el tipo así que espera a que la gente vaya saliendo tiempo después para levantarse y pasar por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado el otro hombre.  
> Pasa al baño y se encuentra al contrario de pie lavando sus manos, tiene dedos largos y seguro que la manicura hecha, Wei Jing intuye que sus manos son suaves.
> 
> Se sitúa a su lado y abre el grifo lavando sus manos, aún está algo mareado aún así piensa algo que decirle.
> 
> \- Oye, me gustó- dice mientras secaba sus manos
> 
> \- Gracias- murmura el otro
> 
> Wei observa que el músico es mucho más alto que él, también ve en el reflejo del espejo su rostro serio y piel pálida.
> 
> \- ¿Desde cuándo tocas el piano?
> 
> El pianista le mira receloso mientras se seca con cuidado las delicadas manos.
> 
> \- desde los cinco- responde seco
> 
> Wei Wuxian solo quiere compañía, está aburrido y algo animado por la sonrisa del emperador así que vuelve a preguntar:
> 
> \- Dime ¿cómo puedo conseguir tu música?
> 
> El más alto está cansando y no quiere lidiar con un borracho, solo quiere volver a casa así que simplemente ignora al otro.
> 
> \- Oh- dice Wei Ying viendo como casi sale el músico del baño- los cantantes deben de ser simpáticos los fans- suelta de repente- sino terminan cantando en un bar un martes de la tarde
> 
> El otro le echa una mirada cargada de ira, Wei Wuxian ve la expresión divertido aguantando la mirada con el otro, tiene unos preciosos ojos como dos joyas brillantes y cristalinas.  
> Finalmente el pianista sale dando un portazo.
> 
> El escritor en ese momento siente pena repentina que pronto se pasa, va a la barra de nuevo y paga la cuenta.
> 
> \- ¿Quién es el chico del piano?-pregunta curioso
> 
> \- Es Lan Wangji- dice la chica- viene de vez en cuando a tocar y cantar, no tiene mucha suerte en la música aún teniendo ese talento
> 
> Wei Ying asiente y se despide, va de vuelta a casa ahora piensa en una excusa para contar a su amigo.  
> Sube hasta el último piso y abre la puerta, un objeto vuela hacía él y es detenido con sus manos.
> 
> \- ¡Gilipollas sabes lo preocupado que estaba!- grita desde el salón Jiang Cheng se encuentra justo enfrente de él.
> 
> \- perdón, perdón- se disculpa sin realmente sentirlo aproximándose a su mesa de trabajo
> 
> \- Con esos bajones que tienes pensaba que habías salido a hacer alguna locura- riñe realmente enfadado- ¿Porqué no contestas a mis llamadas? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?
> 
> -Jiang Cheng- llama- hoy conocí a alguien aunque creo que la cagué
> 
> \- como siempre que conoces a alguien- responde acercándose- Wei jing hueles a alcohol ¿Has estado bebiendo de nuevo?
> 
> \- Se llama Lan Wangji - sus dedos teclean en el portátil- es músico
> 
> \- Imbécil ¿Me estás escuchando?
> 
> \- quiero saber sobre él, tiene unos ojos preciosos ¿Sabes?
> 
> El compañero mira al escritor por última vez y se separa yéndose a sentar a la mesa mientras enciende un cigarrillo.
> 
> \- ¿Has podido escribir algo hoy?
> 
> Los ojos de Wei miran tristes a su compañero, se descubre la angustia y la desesperación en ellos.
> 
> -No te preocupes Wei Ying, seguro que encuentras la forma de escribir la obra.
> 
> \- ¿Y si...y sino puedo?- su voz es rasposa y hiere a Jiang Cheng, no quiere verlo así.
> 
> \- Solo han pasado dos semanas, aún te queda tiempo para escribir una buena obra- dice sonriendo- confío en ti, hermano.
> 
> \- Gracias- dice levemente, en un susurro triste y apagado.
> 
> El pelinegro fuma como ausente, mientras Wei Ying busca en internet rápidamente el nombre del músico.
> 
> \- ¡Aquí estás!- grita tiempo después el escritor
> 
> A su amigo le sorprende el rápido cambio de humor.
> 
> \- ¿Qué pasa?
> 
> \- encontré al músico
> 
> Jiang Cheng suspira sin entender nada y se sienta en la piedra de la ventana.
> 
> \- Tiene mucho talento, pero es un poco fracasado como yo- vuelve a decir el pelinegro
> 
> El mayor mira al cielo y expulsa el humo claro del cigarro. Va a volver a llover.
> 
> \- deberían ser amigos- comenta su hermano cerrando la ventana- me voy a dormir, apaga todo cuando te acuestes.
> 
> Wei Wuxian piensa en la posible idea de ser amigo de aquel tipo, ambos artistas frustrados con mucho potencial.
> 
> Entre cavilaciones tiene una idea gracias a Lan Zhan, abre decidido una página y empieza a escribir sobre su más reciente experiencia personal: El descubrimiento de un compositor fracasado y la curiosidad que siente hacia él.


End file.
